No promises
by JaqB
Summary: Song fic, Smut B&B, One-shot, 4a temporada - Uma música pode inspirar muitas coisas. Song fic da música de Shayne Ward - No promises.


----------------------------------------  
**Título: **No Promises  
**Autora:** jaqb (Jaque B.)  
**Categoria:** Smut, Song fic, One-shot  
**Advertência:** Sexo (meio da 4a temporada)  
**Classificação: **MA, NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Uma música pode inspirar muitas coisas. Song fic da música de Shayne Ward - No promises.

----------------------------------------

Mais um dia de trabalho acabava, mais um caso se encerrava, mais um assassino foi preso, mais uma vez eles se tornavam heróis, mais um dia eles jantavam juntos no mesmo lugar de sempre, mais uma vez dividiam a conta... era uma coisa comum, rotineira, confortável!

O jantar tinha sido calmo, divertido. Falaram sobre o trabalho, sobre os livros de Brennan, sobre Parker e como Booth iria se divertir em vê-lo jogando futebol no fim de semana, cervejas foram tomadas e a sobremesa apreciada, nada poderia ser melhor, nada...

Mais um fim de noite, e Booth se sentia incomodado. Não pela companhia, mas pelo aperto no seu coração que insistia em sentir algo que ele nunca poderia levar em frente. Ela era importante, e ele não poderia arriscar isso. Se ela não sentia o mesmo que ele não teria como o jeito seria se conformar e tentar esquecer o que por muitas vezes o sufocava.

Ele era um bonito, inteligente e sexy agente do FBI, poderia conseguir qualquer mulher que desejasse, todas caíam a seus pés ao mínimo gracejo dele, ele tinha suas armas, suas ferramentas de conquista que funcionavam maravilhosamente bem, menos com uma pessoa. Mais uma noite ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria esperar um sinal de Deus, porque só assim ele saberia que ela estaria pronta pra saber o que ele sentia, e quem sabe até mesmo ver que ela também sentia. Ela só não tinha percebido, sim, era isso que ele realmente esperava. Ele não poderia arriscar perdê-la.

Quando estavam no carro para que, como sempre, ele a levasse até sua casa e daí então ir pra sua, o silêncio era confortável, eles já estavam acostumados com a companhia e a segurança que ela transmitia. Chegaram na porta do prédio dela, se despediram e ela desceu. Ele ficou olhando ela ir embora...

----------------------------------------

Ela chegou em casa e jogou a bolsa e o casaco no aparador que mantinha perto da porta, pegou as correspondências e se sentou no sofá. Cobranças, cobranças... coisas de sempre. Ela se levantou e ligou o som, colocou um cd que gostava, que a fazia relaxar. Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma cerveja, tirou os sapatos e se jogou no sofá.

Essa seria mais uma noite pensando em Booth, mas ela negava que sentia algo, ele era seu parceiro, seu amigo, justamente por isso ela pensava bastante nele. Ele fazia parte da sua vida, era normal ela pensar com tal frequência nele. O que ela não sabia explicar eram seus sonhos com ele, que não tinha nada de amigáveis. Uma batida na porta a fez sair de seus pensamentos, e pensar quem poderia ser. Andou calmamente até a porta e abriu. Booth?

- Booth?

- Você deixou o celular no carro, Bones, achei melhor trazer – ele tinha um sorriso encabulado.

- Obrigada – ela pegou o celular e viu que ele continuava parado ali, seria falta de educação não convidá-lo pra entrar – Entra, vou pegar uma cerveja pra você!

- Valeu Bones!

Booth entrou e foi em direção ao sofá, enquanto Brennan ia à cozinha e pegava mais duas cervejas, eles conversavam sobre como Brennan poderia comprar uma televisão de 82 polegadas, ou pelo menos uma de 29. Ela voltou com as cervejas.

- Booth, não sinto falta de tv, pra que iria comprar uma?

- Ah Bones, e as visitas? - Ele erguia a sobrancelha.

- Você quer dizer, você! - e ambos sorriram.

O som mudou a música justamente quando as risadas pararam. O silêncio durou tempo suficiente para eles desviarem o olhar e sentir a boca seca, tentando resolver com um gole de cerveja. Logo a música começou a tocar novamente.

Ela começava com um toque de piano...

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love._

_Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high I don't want to let go, girl._

_I just need you to know girl._

Com o silêncio, eles apenas prestavam a atenção na música... Eles ouviram-na inteira em silêncio. Quando ela estava em seus acordes finais, Booth pegou o controle remoto na mesa de centro e clicou no botão repeat.

_  
I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight... No promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms._

_Here tonight._

Brennan ficou surpresa com a atitude de Booth e o olhou com olhos interrogativos.

- Escute Bones, apenas... escute a letra.

- Booth, isso é apenas...

- Escuta Bones...

Ela olhava pra ele e para o aparelho de som como se não entendesse o que ele dizia.

- Sinta a música e escute a letra!

- Booth, você sabe que não podemos "sentir" uma música, ela...

- Bones, apenas... feche os olhos!

Mesmo sem entender e contrariada, Brennan fechou seus olhos, e tentou "sentir" a música.

_  
Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love._

_Everytime you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high I don't want to let go, girl._

Ele admirava a imagem dela de olhos fechados e a música tocando. Ele não sabe como foi parar lá, mas estava pensando nela no carro e viu o celular dela. Era a desculpa que precisava para subir e ficar mais um pouco ao lado dela. Booth não podia explicar, não sabia se era a cerveja, ela, a música, mas ele a estava beijando.

_I just need you to know girl._

No começo fora um mero roçar de lábios, suas mãos avançaram para a cintura dela e ele sentiu quando ela estremeceu ao toque de sua boca. Ele deu leves beijos em sua boca, que se entre abriu como um convite, que ele aceitou prontamente.

Seu coração disparou nessa hora, e ele podia sentir o quanto ela havia relaxado em seus braços, o beijo começara tímido e lento, sendo delicado e sedento ao mesmo tempo. Agora já não se sabia dizer onde terminava um e começava outro, eram beijos mais rápidos, ela entrelaçou a língua na dele, o incentivando a continuar. Ele apertou sua cintura e a trouxe para mais próximo, nunca parando de beijá-la. Ela não pôde segurar um gemido abafado na boca dele.

_  
I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight... No promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms._

Brennan estava tão próxima de Booth, quase em seu colo, podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava. O beijo era maravilhoso, muito mais do que nos sonhos dela, o desejo e a vontade sendo mostrados sem precisar de nenhuma palavra. Aquele beijo falava mais, muito mais.

Eles sentiam a necessidade de se tocar, Brennan com os braços afundados nos cabelos castanhos de Booth e ele a puxando pela cintura, isso já não era o bastante. Brennan desceu o braço e colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Booth arranhando levemente sua barriga, dessa vez quem não conteve o gemido abafado no beijo foi ele.

_  
I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, thru time and time.._

_No promises._

Ele a ajudou quando ela começou a levantar a camiseta dele, só interrompendo o beijo quando foi preciso, logo em seguida voltando a se beijar. Booth também começava a levantar sua blusa, o que foi imediatamente facilitado por ela, após tirar a blusa, ele desceu o olhar para os seios dela admirando-os e agradecendo mentalmente por ela estar sem sutian, e voltou os olhos para as chamas azuis que eram os olhos dela, que imploravam pelo seu toque, pelo seu beijo.

- Eu não quero fugir, eu quero ficar com você pra sempre! - Booth disse com os olhos cheios de desejo.

Ele se aproximou de sua boca, deu um leve beijo e foi descendo traçando pequenos beijos e leves mordidas pelo queixo, pescoço, colo e os seios. Quando Brennan sentiu a respiração quente de Booth e sua boca em seus seios, ela não conseguiu segurar o gemido que saiu de sua boca: "Booth", isso serviu de incentivo para Booth que continuou seu trabalho dando atenção ao seio que tinha em sua boca e o outro que estava em suas mãos. Brennan arqueava o corpo pra trás, facilitando o acesso.

_  
I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone... No Promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love._

Eles se levantaram se encarando. Os olhos dela estavam em um azul como o céu em um dia de tempestade. Brennan nunca tinha visto os olhos castanhos de Booth tão escuros como agora, ela estremeceu em pensar que estava escuros de desejo, desejo por ela. As mãos de Booth escorregaram da cintura até a calça e a retirou lentamente junto com a calcinha, as atirando pra longe deixando-a nua. Brennan fez o mesmo processo, os dois nunca parando de se encarar. Booth sentia um enorme desejo de sentir aqueles lábios novamente, vermelhos e inchados de desejo.

Voltaram a se beijar enquanto se deitavam no chão, corpos completamente nus e quentes em contato, pele pegando fogo e um beijo ininterrupto. Brennan deixou a boca de Booth e desceu trilhando mordidas leves no queixo, pescoço, peito e barriga dele. Ele gemeu de antecipação do que estava por vir.

_  
No promises._

Brennan fazia movimentos leves com a língua em torno da ereção de Booth, o que o fazia delirar gemendo "Bones", ela nunca havia feito isso em outro homem, achava algo desnecessário. Porém em Booth ela queria, desejava ver o quanto ele gostava disso, e dar prazer a Booth era algo que ela gostava, ela tinha acabado de aprender como e queria mais, muito mais. Booth a interrompeu, puxando a pelas mãos antes que ele chegasse ao clímax sem ela, a deitou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Agora é minha vez! - acompanhado de uma risadinha que a fez se arrepiar por inteiro.

Ele desceu traçando com a língua uma linha imaginária pelo mesmo caminho que ela havia feito nele, afundando sua língua na parte mais quente de Brennan. Ela se contorceu de prazer ao sentir, e gemeu "Booth" numa voz rouca e sensual, que serviu de incentivo para que ele continuasse.

Quando Booth sentiu que Brennan estava ficando tensa e tendo pequenos espasmos, ele se levantou em direção ao seu rosto e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava em seu rosto.

- Eu quero que essa noite seja especial, espere por mim.

_  
I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight, no promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms... Here tonight._

Ela sorriu pra ele, um sorriso cúmplice e o abraçou forte. Booth se ajeitou no abraço dela, e a penetrou devagar, sentindo-a estremecer nos braços dele e quando estava inteiro dentro dela, parou os movimentos. Ele a beijou no pescoço, no queixo e levantou seus olhos para olhar pra ela. A mulher que ele tanto desejava estava ali, e ela também o desejava. Ele capturou seus lábios num beijo calmo e carinhoso enquanto começava a se movimentar lentamente para dentro e fora dela. Todos os gemidos sendo abafados pelo beijo que agora virara um roçar de bocas.

Com o tempo e o desejo aumentando, o ritmo foi ficando mais rápido. Ele sentiu Brennan ficar tensa e fechar os olhos, ele não segurou o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto.

- Olhe pra mim! - que foi seguido de um sussurro que quase não saiu, "Booth".

Quando ela atingiu o clímax e ele a sentiu tremer em seus braços, Booth não pôde mais conter o seu, e se deixou ir junto com ela.

Após um tempo abraçados e imóveis, Brennan finalmente conseguiu se mexer e falar.

- Booth, o que faremos...

- Não Bones, sem promessas...

- Sem promessas! - ela repetiu se acomodando novamente em seus braços.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight, no promises._

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms... Here tonight._

_**FIM**_

_**Minha quinta fic no total, mas a primeira escrita para o fórum NFF, espero eu que primeira de muitas! XD**_

_**NFF = Need for fic - Primeiro Fórum Brasileiro de Fanfics**_

_**(**_http:// s1. zetaboards .com /Need_for_Fic/ index/ ) tire os espaços! ;)


End file.
